


peonies for the bashful

by Skywolf1314



Category: the raven key
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf1314/pseuds/Skywolf1314
Summary: some sadness mixed in with Ares being a dad.the start of chapter one of the Raven Host
Relationships: Ares/hawk
Kudos: 1





	peonies for the bashful

It had been months, months since they had escaped the castle. It had been months since Hawk had skewered the heart of the king with his blade made of lightning. He could still feel the sticky sensation of blood as it slipped across his fingers, how It had dried black against his dark skin. He could remember the scent of iron that laced the air as thick as fear. Even after months of freedom, his mind was still haunted by images of that night.

He was sat on Pandora's rooftop. The broken beams that disguised the hideout dug into his back as he gazed up at the purple hue of the wards. This would be their final night here. In the morning they would set out north, to avoid the hunters that stalked the boundaries of the wards. He knew they were there now, watching him. Sebastian might have been killed, but his followers still wanted him, still wanted to shove that god inside of him.

"Ares, you can stop spying on me now." Hawk breathed, focusing on the glowing eyes that lingered in the shadows. He was able to sense him now, no matter how well the god hid himself, his blood called to him.

Ares didn't reply, the cold chill that suddenly swept over him told Hawk that the god was next to him. Lavender and lilac washed over him as shadows brushed against Hawks cheek.

"I don't require a body-guard." Hawk huffed.

"I know." Ares was in his human form.

Hawk looked, then looked again.

Ares' long hair was cropped to just below his ears. It made the harsh points of his immortal face sharper, his eyes lighter.

"Your hair…" Hawk didn't know what to think of it. Ares could have passed as human if it wasn't for the delicate points of his ears, of the closed eye in the centre of his forehead.

"Long hair is no good for combat; I can't keep relying on my wolf form; it takes to much power to maintain it." He shrugged then flicked Hawks cheek. "Stop staring at me; it's just hair. It grows back."

A rat ran across the concrete below. Ares watched it, his eyes tracking every movement as though he was ready to catch it.

"Would your wolf be shaved too?" Hawk sniggered.

Ares bristled, and small, pink, cabbage-like flowers bloomed in the grooves of the beam.

"Don't mock me." Ares frowned and brushed the petals off one of the flowers.

"What flowers are they?" Hawk asked, eyeing the god.

"Peonies," Ares grumbled. "Anyway; I came out here to bring you inside. Food is ready, and Dawn said if you miss another meal, then you will have to pack everyone's things by yourself."

Hawk nodded. That was fair, he supposed. Hawk had been a bad friend as of late, he spent most of his time alone, digging in the hidden crevices of Pandora. Gods, he'd even distanced himself from Alex. Hawk couldn't help it, at night things were worse, when the dark crept in, he couldn't escape it, even in a room full of candles. When his eyes were closed, darkness swallowed him. It was in the dark of slumber were all the terrors his mind could muster came. They forced him to relive death and murder and leave him to scream himself awake, drenched in sweat and spit and sometimes blood.

He would wake up and instantly search for Alex, to touch his face and remind himself that he was there and he was alive. He doubted he could live without him now, if he ever could before.

"Get out of that head of yours, pup." Ares patted his shoulder as he leapt from the beam.

Ares was right.

Hawk breathed slowly.

He could do this.


End file.
